A Love That Could Last A Life Time (Hiatus)
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Takes place in normal NO.6 time when shion lives with nezumi and there bond is beginning to look like it could make them love each other. Multi chapters a few in before hardcore yaoi Shion x Nezumi i know i spelled shion wrong so don't point it out.
1. A love that could last a life time

**So this has been completely re-written i change quite a bit and add a lot to it. SO i hope everyone likes that changes, i'll probably do all the chapters then continue the rest of the story but for now i'll do this one. **

No.6 - Chapter 1 - Shion x Nezumi - A Love that could last a lifetime.

Shion and Nezumi were out taking a walk through town, It was a sunny day but that didn't help with the depressing mood that went around like usual. Shion was his usually dense self so he didn't seem to notice, but Neumi had noticed the strange way that everyone else seemed to be acting; it had him really on edge. After being around them all for too long Nezumi was just really not enjoying himself and felt he needed to get Shion back to their house as soon as possible, but with how crowded the streets were and how slowly Shion was walking Nezumi didn't expect them to be making it home anytime soon.

Nezumi growled and then complained, "Shion hurry up; we don't need to be taking this long."

Shion muttered as he glanced back at Nezumi who was walking really up close behind him, "Why are you in a rush today?"

Nezumi sighed as he put his arms out and was just about to push SHion to make him go faster, "Just hurry up already..."

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Shion stopped in place as his head snapped around, he looked for where the noise had come from, "Nezumi, What was that?"

Nezumi grabbed Shion's arm, "Hurry! Come over here!"

Nezumi put his cloak around Shion and made sure that it was covering all parts of his body. He started to run as he pulled Shion quickly behind him. He was going so fast that Shion was being dragged gracelessly along behind Nezumi.

Shion whispered after a minute or so of being pulled along, "Nezumi Stop! Ow you're hurting me! Why are we running?"

Nezumi answered so quietly that Shion almost didn't hear him, "Because someone shot at us!"

Shion's face instantly flashes with worry, "Then shouldn't you have your cloak?"

Nezumi didn't even glance at Shion as he responded, "No. If I get shot it's not a big deal."

Shion spoke back a little too loudly, "Yes it is!"

Nezumi looked back but only for a second, "Just shut up and run!"

Suddenly the people who were shooting at them came out from their hiding spots, there were three men and the one in the middle had a gun. When Nezumi glanced back and saw them he quickly pushed Shion down to the side for safety. They pointed the gun straight at Nezumi and pulled the trigger. Shion noticed fast enough and in the small amount of time he had not thinking he dropped the microfiber robe and jumped in front of Nezumi.

BANG

Nezumi yelled, "SHION!"

Nezumi quickly leaned down and grabbed Shion's shoulder as the other sat up the best he could and grabbed at his arm in pain. Nezumi saw where the bullet hit and was instantly relieved.

Shion winced in pain and muttered, "I'm fine! Go and get the gun!"

Nezumi looked at his arm, "But ..."

Shion glanced up at him clearly in pain, "Just go and get the gun before one of us gets shot again!"

Nezumi quickly ran in the direction of their attackers, before the men could do anything he had disarmed the one in the middle. The gun flew over to where Shion was still sitting; he quickly picked up the gun and threw it back over to Nezumi. Right as he had let go of the gun the man reached from the other side and grabbed his injured arm yanking him up on to his feet with it.

Shion cried out in pain as the man yanked him around, "Owww! Stop!"

The man pulled Shion up and took a switchblade from his pocket; he held it to Shion's neck.

Nezumi screamed, "Shion!"

The man threatened Nezumi, "If you don't give that gun to my friend here then your buddy isn't going to be alive for much longer."

BANG.

Nezumi shot instantly, he already knew that even if he gave the man the gun Shion would be dead so he took a chance and after he had aimed fired the gun. The man got hit in the arm and instantly released Shion.

The man screamed in pain, "Owwww!"

Shion kicked the guy that had been holding him and it knocked them both down. Nezumi shot at the three men as they tried to run away he got two of them in the heads and the one behind Shion he hit in the stomach. Shion was covered in their blood as it clocked his body and the ground around him.

Nezumi grabbed Shion's not injured arm, "We've got to go!"

Shion gasped as he noticed the blood all over himself, "Blood... I'm covered in blood!"

Nezumi walked up to a completely shocked and scared Shion, "Shion are you okay? I'm here."

Shion muttered, "It hurts and there's just so much blood."

Just hold on we have to take care of your arm when we get back and then we can get the blood off. They got back and Nezumi instantly got a needle and whatever else he needed to fix Shion's arm. He got some alcohol and dumped it on as the other screamed in pain, the bullet had gone all the way threw and it luckily missed his bone so Nezumi just stitched the two holes up the best her could and then got Shion in the bath. He kept the others arm out of the water as he started to wash the blood out of Shion's snow white hair. Nezumi made sure every drop of blood was off of Shion before he helped him out of the tub.

Shion politely thanked Nezumi as they sat on the bed together, "Thank you Nezumi for getting it off me."

Nezumi stared into Shion's eyes and saw fear which was a rare thing on Shion's face. He could tell that if he left, Shion would probably start crying. Nezumi walked over and stayed there with Shion who had already started shaking. They sat their together on the bed and after a while moved so they were lying down and then slowly drifted to sleep.

When Nezumi woke up the next day Shion was already up making breakfast, his eyes looked different but Nezumi just wrote it off as coming from the pain. Shion looked down at Nezumi when he had moved on the bed where he was just sleeping, and then he just continued to cook. He picked up something in his right arm and Nezumi saw even more pain in his eyes as he winced in pain, but Nezumi didn't move fast enough. Shion dropped what he was holding and clutched his arm; he leaned over as what he had just been holding shattered as it hit the ground.

Shion cried under his breath as he gripped his arm, "Ow! That hurt!"

Nezumi asked in panic as he rushed over, "Shion, are you okay?"

Shion glanced up at his, "I just can't use this arm without it killing me!"

Nezumi helped him away from the glass shards that covered the floor now, "Here let's get you away from the glass, and then how about I finish cooking?"

Shion sat on the bed and Nezumi went over to clean up the mess that had been made, "Er ... okay."

Nezumi finished the cooking and then got washed up before he helped Shion get cleaned up after checking his wound.

Nezumi asked curiously, "Why didn't you wake me up? I could have cooked for you. It's my fault you got hurt. Well … it's about time for your job at dogkeepers. I will help you with it today since..." He pointed to Shion's wounded arm.

Shion smiled as he stood up, "Thanks that's a good idea."

The two got their stuff and then made their way to dogkeepers.


	2. Tears that fall from a dream

NO.6 - Sion x Nezumi - ch.2 - Tear's that fall from a Dream.

Nezumi and Sion had just arived at Dog keeper's and sion stood outside in the cold breeze waiting for nezumi to go in and get the stuff they needed to wash the dogs, When nezumi came out with a large bucket a soapy water sion already knew that his bullet wound was going to be hurting because of the soap. After 10 minite's of washing the dogs both of them were soaked from head to toe but since they had to do alot more stuff they would have to put up with it. So Sion got his pay for washing the dogs and him and nezumi head to the part of town with all the store's so they could buy some food.

They had to buy a few diffrent things so nezumi and Sion split up for a couple minites , Nezumi went to buy some food and Sion bought some oil for a lanturn because they were almost out. When Sion was done he saw nezumi walking out of the food store that was a little farther down the road, When Nezumi had finally spotted sion running his way he waved. Sion walked up to him and handed him the lanturn oil. Nezumi just put it in his pocket and then they started on there way home.

When they arvied at home the first thing nezumi did was help sion re-bandage his bullet wound, But he had a hard time finding the first aid stuff. Then when they had finished Nezumi grabbed some stuff off the small shelf and started to cook some food for them.

Sion "Owww, It is really stinging, I think i got some soap in it."

Nezumi "While you should of told me that before we re-bandaged it, Because since we can't waste the medical stuff, you'll have to deal with the pain."

Sion "I guess but it still hurts really bad."

Nezumi "It's your own fault, You should of let the bullet hit me instead."

Sion "But ..."

Nezumi " No but's it was coming at me you should of let it."

Soin " Well, I...um...Just...thought it would be better if it hit me in the arm then you in the stomach."

Nezumi "It still would of been better to let it hit me, I can handle alot more pain then you can."

Sion " But it could of been fatel if it hit yo, and even if i wanted to i couldn't of fighted off 3 guys so i made the logical choice."

Nezumi "Well then stop bitching about how it hurts, Your complaning about the pain is anoying i would of rather been killed then having you get shot."

Sion " But, If you died i would be alone, And i really don't want to be alone."

Sion's eyes filled with fear just at the thought of losing nezumi, and nezumi noticed that going any further in to this conversation would proble bring more pain for Sion then any good for either on of them. So nezumi walked up to him and kissed him right on the lips, and since this was normal for them sion didn't stop him.

Nezumi "That was a thank you gift for worrying about me, SO don't worry so much."

Sion "I'm fine now, and So long as your always ok I'll alway's be fine."

As nezumi leand away from sion and started to turn, his arm was imediatley grabed and right as he turned to look back at sion a gentle and passionate kiss was place on his soft lips. Nezumi smiled and at the exact moment Sion notice him blushed. Nezumi notice the flare of color come to Sion's face.

Nezumi "Um, your checks are red."

Sion " So are my eye's want to make something of it."

Sion turned to hide that he was blushing, But Nezumi just smiled behind his back because he was very amuzed at the the though that sion just blushed over a little kiss.

Nezumi "No, I just thought i would point it out."

Nzumi and sion ate then Nezumi left to go out because he had someone to see. So sion just stayed there and went to sleep on the couch. As nezumi left he never noticed but someone was hidding out side just out of his vison waiting for him to leave. After about 10 minites and the guy knew that Nezumi was gone for sure he went inside. He saw sion sleeping on the couch and hit him really hard on the head with on of the hard covered books that was just sitting there. He then grabbed sion and tied him up and just to make sure he wouldn't wake-up he hit him on the head again with the book. Then after timed had pass and the guy was long gone and he had taken sion with him Nezumi returned he noticed that sion was gone and well trying to find him he saw a small folded up piece of paper on the table. He picked it up and it read :

Dear Rat

If you would like your little pet back come to the hill's that are covered in blood off to the far north of the town and bring what you stole from us with you so that we can make a little trade him for it.

Sincerely Johnathan (NOT)

P.S. If we see any one following you will kill the kid so come alone if you know whbat's good for him.

Nezumi was mad but worried at the same time and in the midst of the confussion in his head about what to do, he ended up running out the door with a small pouch that he grabed out of a box in the corner of the room. He ran none stop wind almost blowing the ponytail out of his hair, straight across town to the extremly large hill's. When he got there he saw sion lying on the ground tied up at the entrance to a cave. Nezumi started to walk to where sion was but a bunch of bullets flew at him most of them missed him but a few of them hit his special cloak. He ran straight to sion the turned and took the gun he still had on him from the other day. He made sure to stand in front of the the knocked out sion so he could protect him and at the same he shot at the to shotting at him, He hit one and knocked the gun out of his hand and hit the other one in the leg and then in the head, As the one with outt a gun tried to get away nezumi got him in the back of the neck.

Nezumi leaned down and untied sion and held him in his arm as he tried to wake him up. As sion opened his eyes and tryed to stand up he grabbed his head and sat back down right away.

Sion "Owww, Why does my head hurt ? Where am I ? What the hell happened ?"

Nezumi " Well the 2 guy's that attacked us last time that i didn't kill came back a second time and stole you from the house and left a letter for me. But i dealed with it."

Sion "How in the world did i sleep throught all of this."

Nezumi " I think they probly hit you with something."

Sion " Ya, that would explain the huge bump on my head and this killer headache."

Nezumi grabed sion's good arm and helped him up off the ground. Then put his cloak around sion as they were walking because it was frezzing outside and he looked really cold, But it didn't really help so nezumi just stood really close to him so he could be a little warmer.

They walked all the way back too the house about half way back nezumi just let sion use his coat because his lip's had turned blue he was so cold. By the time they got back sion was warmed up and nezumi was a little cold but he was still fine. Nezumi and sion walked in to the house and cleaned up anything that was knocked down by the guy's who took Sion.

Nezumi " You look tired, Why don't you take a nap."

Sion " I'm fine, I don't really want to sleep anymore i think i've slept enough already."

Nezumi " I know your really scared , But you'll be fine because i am here and i won't leave this time."

Sion " But..."

Nezumi " No , But's just go to sleep."

Sion did what he was told and ended up being alot more tired then he though and went to sleep right away. Nezumi sat by Sion's feet at the end of the couch and started to read a book. When Nezumi had read 4 chapter's of his book he looked down at Sion who was still sleeping. He had tears driping down from his eyes as he was sleeping. Nezumi was a little worried so he decided to wake sion up. As Sion opened his eyes he leaned up and hugged nezumi crying.

Nezumi "Are you okay, Your kind of crying."

Sion jumped back away from Nezumi and wiped the tears from his eyes and started to pretend it never happened.

Sion " I'm fine i just had a bad dream."

Nezumi " Okay if that's all then are you hungry."

Sion " Yeah."

Nezumi left the room and went to grab a frying pan and some food from the small fridge in the other room. As soon as Nezumi closed the door Sion broke down in to tears and started shakeing he was that scared. Sion had been having this dream for a couple weeks already, But it had never ended that way before. Nezumi died right in front of his eyes he knew it wasan't really but it was so realistic that it scared him. Sion was so freaked out that when nezumi woke hi up he had a hard time to stop himself from screaming so he pushed his face in to nezumi thinking it was a pillow. Sion was trying to stop crying but just the though of Nezumi's death broke him in half. Right then Nezumi walked in to the room and Sion turned as fast as he could trying to hide the fact he was crying But he failed.

Nezumi " What's wrong."

Sion " Nothing I'm totally fine ."

Nezumi " No your not okay, your crying, What's wrong."

Sion smiled and Nezumi but it didn't work Nezumo saw right through it.

Sion "I'm Fine really."

Nezumi " Your not ok at all, and I know something's wrong."

Sion " God fine, I just had a bad dream and it freaked me out a little bit."

Nezumi " Well it always helps to talk about it."

Sion "No, you'll think it's really lame."

Nezumi " No, I won't."

Sion " But ... Fine I'll tell you."

Nezumi "Okay."

Sion "I'm only telling you what happened at the end."

Nezumi "Ok , Then."

Sion " You died, There i told you."

Nezumi " Well that's not that bad but i don't really like the idea of dieing even in a dream."

Sion " Well it scared me."

Nezumi " Why, It's not that scary."

Sion "But I have a big fear of being alone."

Nezumi " But it's okay becaus ei'll never leave you alone."

Nezumi sat down right beside Sion on the couch and gave him a hug so that he would came down.

Nezumi " I'm alive and perfectly fine."

Sion " But anything could happen and i could lose you."

Nezumi " If anything like that ever happens i'll take you with me so that you won't be alone."

Sion " I don't know if that's a good thing. But you know i still creaped out by that freaky dream."

Nezumi just hugged Sion a little bit tighter and stayed like that for a little while.

Sion " Owwwwww, can you stop your hurting my arm."

Nezumi " Sorry (takes his arms of Sion.)

Sion " Well I'm getting hungryer by the miniute so let's start cooking."

Nezumi " How about you rest that arm and leave the cooking to me."

Sion " Okay i guess."

Nezumi started to cook and Sion had camed down so there day went on.


	3. The knife used to reopen closed wounds

CH.3 - The knife used to re-open closed wounds

It had been 3 weeks since shion had been shot, his arm was all healed up and now was leaving nothing but a scar left for Nezumi's eyes to see, for Nezumi to regret because all it made him think about was himself being the one to cause it.

Shion had noticed that Nezumi had started acting very strange, like earlier when he went to pick a pile of books up Nezumi appeared beside him, instantly taking them from his arms and telling him that if he needed something just to ask and shion had also noticed that he hadn't been aloud outside lately without Nezumi close enough to grab in case of danger. Shion wasn't the type to get irritated but this was beginning to really piss him off, He just couldn't believe that Nezumi could think he was incompetent enough to get shot again, Being the only reason he had gotten shot in the first place was that he was protecting Nezumi from a bullet. But he just sighed and put up with it trying to not make Nezumi any more jumpy then he already was.

Shion stared up at the sky as the clouds swirled and started to turn darker, Then suddenly he flinched as the door slam behind him, Then a certain someone leaned forward and grab his shoulder, Which caught him by surprise, But his weird new reflex kicked in and he accidentally elbowed Nezumi in the stomach. Nezumi made a small squeak and then backed up, He laughed and looked at Shion "Well that new reflexes of yours sure has gotten annoying, Like this is the eighth time I have been elbowed."

Shion laughed turning to look at him "What about your new habit of staking me around the house."

Shion covered his mouth, and sighed noticing what he had just said, he started thinking to himself crap I just made the problem worse as he looked back at Nezumi. Nezumi's eyes dropped and the smile he had just been wearing drained from his face, shion walked closer and hugged him saying "It's okay I know the only reason you been following me was to protect me I didn't mean it as a bad thing."

` Nezumi stood there emotions less until he heard a loud clash of thunder, Then he took his arm dragging shion back in to there home as it started raining.

After a few minutes Nezumi had fallen asleep reading, So when shion was sure Nezumi was fully asleep he went out and sat on the top step leaning against the wall and as he watched the rain all his worries about Nezumi lately just drifted away and he ended up falling asleep.

When Nezumi awoke he didn't know how long he had been asleep for, but he didn't really care because the first thing he had noticed was that shion was gone and finding him was defiantly top priority. Nezumi could hear really loud thunder and could feel a cold breeze coming in the front door. So he stood up wandered out of the room towards the entrance, still wiping the sleep from his eyes as he walked, When he got close to the door he could tell now that it must have been a few hours because all the lights that were there before were gone and it was pitch black. When he got out side he couldn't see past the first step and as he was walking up the stairs he tripped over a soaking wet lump.

Nezumi was now covered in mud and he couldn't tell what he had tripped over till he heard a small voice say " Owe, what's that for Nezumi, Omg I fell asleep, Damn now I'm all wet."

Nezumi stood up staring a shion, as shion looked back he notice that Nezumi's ponytail had come undone and that he was soaking wet and covered in mud and a saying automatically jumped in to his head, he couldn't stop himself so he said it "Ha, I can't believe it, omg, you look like a drowned rat."

He thought it was funny but from the look on Nezumi's face shion decided that it might be a good Idea to run. He went to turn and run back in to the house but when he took the first step Nezumi went to stop him from running by grabbing his arm, but it ended up making shion slip in a puddle of mud. Which made Shion tumbled down the stairs hitting his head against the bottom stair. "Owww"

Nezumi ran down the stairs "Are you alright."

Shion looked up at him with his hand grasping the back of his head "Yeah I'm fine, just feeling a little dizzyyyyyyyyyyy….."

Shion looked at his blood covered hand, and passed out, When Nezumi put his hand on Shion's neck there was a lot of blood flowing down in to his hand. Nezumi picked up shion in his arm's and carried him back in to the house.

It had been 5 hours since shion slipped and Nezumi had already bandaged him up, Right as Nezumi started to boil some water shion opened his eyes. "Owww that kind of hurt."

Nezumi leaned down and hugged Shion instantly "Are you really okay, I'm so sorry, its all my fault."

Shion watched as the tears began to fall from Nezumi's face. Shion couldn't take Nezumi the way he was right now anymore, he just didn't like the vulnerable Nezumi it was just so weird, so he did the only thing he though at the time that could possible make Nezumi's weird behavior stop.

Shion stood up and walked over to the other side of the room grasping the small knife from the table in his hand, he then turned to Nezumi and put the knife to his arm and sliced the bullet scar open again and said "Nezumi get real, I did all of this to myself don't get all depressed, Everything was my own fault so wake up."

Shion chucked the knife, it cut Nezumi's face as it slid past and got stuck in the wall. Nezumi's eyes blinked twice as he shook his head and then walked over to shion, wiped away the tears on his own face then planted a very passionate kiss on shion's pale soft lips. Nezumi smiled "Wow you taste great."

Shion blushed but only for a second until he was so over come with joy that he flung his arms around Nezumi "Thank god your back to normal, I was really starting to miss the real you."

Nezumi smiled " yeah I don't know what came over me, But now lets fix that cut up again, and then afterwards we have to talk about how you really have to change your way of dealing with me, Because shoving a knife on to your arm, and getting shot are not two very good things to be doing to yourself."

Nezumi and shion sat down on the couch as Nezumi bandaged up shion's arm and also re-wrapped the blood stained one on his head. Then they just laid together in the bed under the blanket as they kissed over and over again on the lips, Until Nezumi decided to play a little game with Shion. Just then Nezumi's lips started to travel down shion's cold lightly blood stained neck. "Ehhh"

Shion covered his mouth and then pushed Nezumi away, Nezumi just leaned back down and continued to kiss well using his right hand to hold both of shion's hands above there head to stop him from resisting. Shion looked at Nezumi and glanced down to his pants "Omg".

Nezumi pulled back looking at shion "What?"

Shion looked up at him "Are you aroused."

Nezumi dropped his head to shion's chest and started laughing, Shion eyes opened wider "Omg, you are aren't you."

Nezumi looked up back at him "Duh, and what you aren't." Nezumi looked down between shion's legs, but couldn't tell whether shion was or not so he used his other hand to pull shion's baggy pant's down. Nezumi looked at it and just shook his head "Your not even affected by me ravishing you at all. Wow, I mean come on are you even a man at all."

Shion gasped "What the hell does that got to do with it I mean, I though guys weren't suppose to get aroused by other guys."

Nezumi sighed, sliding his hand down and got a grasp on shion's penis "Well it won't be good if were both not enjoying our selves"

He started to rub as fast as he could. Shion started to make weird noises that only made himself more freaked out and aware of what Nezumi was doing. Tears started to come from his eyes as he said "Stop it, it feels so weird, I can't stop myself I'm going to….."

Shion's come shot all over Nezumi's hand. But Nezumi just licked it all from his hand " Nezumi omg stop that its so gross you'll make your self sick."

Nezumi laughed "What are you talking about this is what I've been waiting for since the first time I saw you when we were kids."

Shion just looked at Nezumi "Isn't this wrong I mean to guys, that's not suppose to happen right, I mean how could we even do that together."

Nezumi slid his finger in to shion's hole and started moving around "You do it in here, Its not that hard actually it's just as easy as doing it with a woman except men constrict more."

Shion started to feel even weirder and continued to beg for Nezumi to stop but It didn't happen all Nezumi did was continue putting one more finger in at a time till he had 4 in easy. Then Nezumi unzipped his pants showing shion how erect and ready for this he was. He put the tip on shion's entrance "Sorry this is really going to hurt so be prepared, But it will feel good soon after."

Nezumi trusted in as shion screamed "Ahhhhhhhh stop Nezumi, please it hurts so much. I'm scared, Stop" Saliva started to drip from the side Shion's mouth along with the tears as he screamed in pain but the screams slowly turned in to sexual moans and he started begging for more until shion noticed what he was saying and he was shocked.

Another hour went by until Nezumi was done and had comed more then a few times himself but when he pulled out he went to touch shion's arm to help him up but shion flew out of the bed with the small blanket now wrapped around him. Shion looked Nezumi in the eyes as the tears formed again and said in a shaky uncertain voice "Don't touch me".


End file.
